Split Personality
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: The last few scenes of Stanley Kubrick's horror classic "The Shining", as told by Jack Torrance. Rated for some strong curse-words, but otherwise clean. Read & review, but no flames, please!


**Split Personality**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A poem I recently wrote for Stanley Kubrick's rendition of "The Shining", told from Jack's (double) perspective during the last few scenes of the movie. I hope you enjoy it.

Reviews & constructive criticism are welcome, so long as they're not flames.

* * *

Have you the slightest notion that I have a major duty?  
_Wendy, don't you understand I want to change my life?_  
Stop & think about the task that's been assigned to me!  
_I want to make things better for my son & darling wife!_

You don't care! You just want Danny out of this hotel!  
There's nowhere else that we can go! This is our only home!  
Well, if you wanna take our son, you can go straight to hell!  
There's a foot of snow outside! It isn't safe to roam!

Stop your Goddamn whining, you disgusting little slop!  
_There's no use in complaining, Wendy! What else can we do?_  
Damn it, Wendy, don't you ever listen? I said stop!  
_Wendy, don't be sad! Your husband's going to come through!_

Put down that bat, you stupid bitch! Don't start attacking me!  
_Please put the bat away! I'm sure that we can talk this out!_  
Wendy, why is it that you've just started whacking me?  
_Darling, try & calm yourself! There isn't need to shout!_

And just where do you think you're going? Get back down here now!  
_Wendy, please come back! I'd never hurt you, you know that!_  
Damn it, Wendy, get down here, before I count to—OW!!!  
_Why'd you have to hurt me with that heavy baseball bat?_

You can run, but you can't hide! I'll find you in the end!  
_Wendy, please don't leave! I only want to talk to you!_  
Pretty soon, my dear, it's you who I will apprehend!  
_There's no need to be afraid! The words I speak are true!_

Oh, look, a shiny axe to use to chop you into bits!  
_What am I doing with this thing? Why is it in my hand?_  
Watch out! I'm coming after you, you stupid little shits!  
_Why would I want to use this axe? I just don't understand!_

Don't go into the bathroom! You know you won't be safe there!  
_Stop it, Jack! You're going mad! You need to keep control!_  
I think I'll go inside & give my wife & son a scare!  
_What's the matter with you?! Have you completely lost your soul?!_

Here's Johnny! Now I'm gonna do that harlot in!  
_Stop yourself, before you harm the people that you love!_  
What's she doing?! She's escaping, much to my chagrin!  
_This is the very turn of events that I've been dreaming of!_

Through the hallway, down the stairs, & through the doors I go!  
_Don't chase her anymore, Jack! It isn't worth the fight!_  
Wendy & Danny are running through the freezing winter snow...  
_Jack, you have to give it up! You know this isn't right!_

I'm following their footprints, but no signs of them I see  
_Did you ever think, Jack, that it's 'cause they're scared of you?_  
I'm dashing through the hedge maze, crazed with manic glee  
_Stop it, Jack! Give it up, & stop chasing those two!_

Wendy isn't anywhere, but I see Danny dear!  
_Jack, don't hurt your only son! It's not his time to die!_  
Come here, little Danny boy, there isn't need to fear!  
_Why won't you control yourself? Why, for God's sake, why?_

What the hell? He's disappeared! Where could he be now?  
_You don't wanna find out, Jack! Now leave & don't return!_  
I'll get that little bastard—this is my solemn vow!  
_Don't you understand, Jack? There's a lesson to be learned!_

I see Danny running to his mother in the 'Cat  
_Let him go, Jack! He deserves to be spared from your wrath!_  
What...They're leaving? No! I'm not gonna stand for that!  
_Please don't let their precious blood spill on the forest path!_

I start chasing after them, but they leave me behind  
_They're fleeing off to safety, Jack! You know they can't stay here!_  
Rage consumes my soul & fills my troubled, maddened mind  
_Wendy! Danny! I have lost the ones that I held dear!_

Winter winds blow 'round me, & I'm chilled right to the bone  
_See what you have done, Jack? Now you're surely gonna die!  
As my spirit leaves me, I emit a final groan...  
But how I wish I could have told my wife & child... _

Goodbye 


End file.
